Miraculous Revealed
by TheGeekyGirl03
Summary: What would life be like if Marinette found out who Cat Noir really was? Would she keep it a secret, or tell him who she is? How would Adrien react if Ladybug did reveal herself? Would it change how they work? Would it destroy their normal life? Only this story can tell...
1. Miraculous Revealed

"Come on Cat Noir! I've only got 2 minutes left!" Ladybug shouted over the screaming of the Parisians. "Just use it already!"

They were just about to defeat the Insanerator, the latest Hawkmoth victim, when Cat Noir decided that he wasn't going to use his Cataclysm. And at that moment, they really needed it if they wanted to defeat the villain.

"Why are you always so stubborn? We don't need it!" Cat Noir shouted back at her. He dodged two more crazed civilians and knocked down the villain. "HA! Take that!"

"CAT NOIR! Use your Cataclysm now!" Ladybug shouted as she was ambushed. "Don't make me-"

"FINE!" Cat Noir screamed at her before summoning his special power.

Cat pounded the ground beneath Insanerator and caused a huge crack to form under him. Insanerator tried to claw his way out, but while he was distracted Cat snatched his bow away from him and tossed it to Ladybug. Ladybug then used her Lucky Charm, a boomerang, to smack the bow in midair. The bow then snapped and a little black akuma fluttered out. Ladybug cleansed the butterfly and let it go before repairing all of the damage done by the Insanerator.

"Pound it." Cat Noir said closing his eyes and sticking his fist out. Little did he know that Ladybug only had 30 seconds left before changing back.

"Bug out!" Ladybug shouted as she zoomed of to her balcony right before switching back to Marinette. Marinette then jumped into her room hoping Cat didn't hear the hatch bang closed. He did. Cat jumped onto the balcony and open the hatch to find Marinette asleep on her bed. Uh-oh.

"Aaahhh! Help! Intruder!" Marinette screamed when she opened her eyes to a very surprised Cat Noir. The worst part of it was, how he immediately heard footsteps pounding up the stairs leading to Marinette's room. "Wait, Cat Noir?"

The pounding got louder.

"I… um… really have to… go… because-" _BEEP!_ He glanced down at his ring that was now flashing. He then opened the hatch and scrambled out seconds before Marinette's parents entered the room.

"Marinette, what happened? Who was here?" Marinette's mom asked frantically dashing around, searching for the intruder.

"Sorry, false alarm. Cat Noir woke me up and I panicked. Sorry, again." Marinette said in a rush. "It won't happen again."

Marinette's parents nodded and hurried down the stairs and back to the bakery. Marinette sighed and silently scolded herself for letting the hatch for her balcony slam shut behind her.

"Tikki, you came come out now. It's safe." Marinette called as she slowly crawled out of her bed reminding herself she had algebra homework. "Just another day in the life of Ladybug and Marinette.

* * *

"I still can't believe that you were called an intruder!" Plagg said through his laughter.

"You think that this is funny? What if she called the police and told them I broke into her house?" Adrien complained. "You know that I'm not an intruder don't you, Plagg? Plagg? Hello, earth to Plagg?"

"Can't you see I'm trying to eat right now?" Plagg chomped loudly. "To be honest though, there is something about Marinette. She's hiding something. I can tell." Adrien just rolled his eyes at the little black cat. How could Marinette be Ladybug? They were so different from one another! The kwami didn't know what he was talking about. At least _he_ thought so.

* * *

"Hey, Marinette! Guess what?" Alya said as soon as they saw each other the next day. Marinette thought for a second.

"It's Friday?" She asked hoping she was right. Alya shook her head no, and told her to try again. "Ladybug revealed her true identity?" Still no. She was happy about that part. Marinette shrugged, giving up.

"Yesterday, I got proof that Cat Noir likes Ladybug!" Alya squealed and shoved her phone into Marinette's face. On the screen was a picture of Cat Noir at the start of the fight, mid-pout with his eyes half closed. "Cat Noir is probably trying to kiss Ladybug!" Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Alya, he's about to pout! He's not trying to kiss her!" Marinette scolded her best friend.

"And how would you know that?" Alya questioned. Marinette couldn't think fast enough, and Alya looked suspicious.

"I… saw it too. Yeah, they were… right outside the bakery. I was… on my balcony! Watching!" Marinette said. She put on her biggest smile, teeth showing and everything. Alya bought it. Phew.

* * *

"Nino! Hey, man." Adrien called to his best friend as he got out of the car. Nino waved and jogged over to him.

"What's up?" Nino asked when he had reached the car. "Look what Alya sent me." Adrien took his friend's phone and saw the picture of him mid-pout. He make a face and handed the phone back. _DING!_ The first bell rang signalling that they only had 5 minutes before morning class started. Both of the boys dashed up the steps trying to get to the classroom first. Knocking down Marinette and nearly tripping Alya.

"Nino! I need to talk to you!" Alya called as they passed the girls. "It's urgent!"

"Sure, wait here Adrien." Nino told his friend as he walked back to talk to his girlfriend. "What did you want?" Just then Alya spun around and grabbed Adrien and dragged him over too.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" Alya questioned. It was quite clear that she had no mercy for them, and she wanted an answer _now_. "I'm waiting!"

"Alya, we didn't even touch you." Adrien said. "What's the big idea?"

Wrong answer.

"Marinette, did I hear him wrong? Did he say that they didn't even touch us?" Alya asked. Uh-oh, this was bad for the boys. Nino shook his head no as fast as he possibly could. Marinette, on the other hand, was nodding. "Well, you just wait."

* * *

"Adrien, I hope that you're taking notes for the test on Tuesday. And _not_ doodling." The teacher said. "Right?"

"I… um…" Adrien started. "Yeah, that's what I'm doing."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I checked your notes making sure that they are correct." The teacher said loudly grabbing his notebook. "Oh my, these notes are wonderful… if this was drawing Ladybug class." The entire class snickered.

"Give it back! It's mine anyways." Adrien said trying to grab back the notebook. "You can't just take it!"

"Okay, you can have it… and a 5 minute note-taking session after school." The teacher confirmed. Snickering again. Man, was his face red. _DING!_ "And your 5 minutes starts… now." As everyone shuffled out of the room, Plagg came out of his hiding place and sat right in front of Adrien. The door was left ajar so he could just make out the words _be right back, sorry,_ and _phone_ from one person and _hurry_ from the other. Just then Marinette walked in 5 seconds before Adrien realized someone was coming back into the room. And Plagg was still sitting on the desk.

"Ma-Marinette!" Adrien stuttered as he through his bag over Plagg. In reality he wasn't scared at all, except that she might've seen Plagg. "What are you doing here?"

"C-C-Cat Noir?" Marinette asked eyes wide with shock.

"Look at the time! 5 minutes sure does fly by! See ya!" Adrien called over his shoulder as he ran out of the room, leaving poor Marinette startled and surprised at what she had just seen.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Ladybug called Cat Noir to the park near the Eiffel Tower. She wasn't surprised when he showed up and asked if there were any baddies around.

"No, I just wanted to talk… " Ladybug said hesitantly, "… Adrien." Uh-oh, this wasn't good. She had figured out who he really was. Ladybug saw the look of terror in his eyes when she said his name and she knew, in an instant, that she had to tell him. So she changed back.

"I-I don't know what to say… " Adrien said with his mouth wide open in shock, not believing that Marinette was standing right in front of him.

"Please don't freak out… " Marinette said looking at the ground. Cat Noir then changed into Adrien who took her chin in his hand, forcing her to look him in the eyes. He was smiling that cute smile and then… he started laughing. Hard. Marinette was so shocked that she just stood there, frozen.

"This can't be happening! I get to see my Bugaboo whenever I want! This is amazing!" Adrien laughed, putting his arms around her and hugged her. This was the best day ever!

"Wait, when we put on our masks, it's strictly for business. No exceptions!" Marinette scolded the blonde boy. "And let go of me!"

"No problem! See you for city patrol tonight!" Adrien yelled as he dashed down to meet the car waiting for him.

"Can't wait." Marinette sighed.

* * *

 **This is my first fanfiction, and I hope you enjoyed! Please leave reviews and tell me what should happen next time! Bug out!**


	2. Adrien's Test

"Hey, Mari! I gotta talk to you!" Adrien called dashing after the girl once he got out of his car. "Wait up!"

"Adrien, what is it?" Marinette asked looking back at him from the doorway of her family's bakery. "I don't have much time to talk. I promised to help my parents today."

"Here, I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere!" Adrien said jogging back to the car. Adrien quick told his bodyguard that he was going to stay and hang out, so that he could talk to Marinette some more.

"What was that all about?" Marinette asked when the car pulled away.

"I want to help you out! Is that bad?" Adrien asked innocently. Marinette sighed and gestured for him to follow her inside. They walked in and Marinette waved to her mom, taking hold of Adrien's sleeve and dragging him to the kitchen. Marinette went over to the rack of aprons and grabbed one for the both of them. Marinette put hers on, and then had to help Adrien with his.

"Thank you, My Lady." Adrien said placing a kiss on Marinette's cheek. The girl stood still for a minute while she registered what had just happened. A blush slowly worked it's way onto her face, making Arien laugh. Marinette put the pieces together, realizing that this wasn't _just_ her crush… it was also Cat Noir. And he was going to _pay_ for what he did.

"Who do we have here? Are you one of Marinette's school friends? Why haven't I heard about you?" Marinette's dad questioned when he saw the pair. Adrien waved as Marinette pulled him to the side.

"What are you doing?" The dark haired girl hissed. Adrien only smirked and answered 'Nothing, nothing.' Why are boys so complicated? Marinette followed the blonde boy over to her dad, who was now making sure that his cupcakes were perfect.

"Okay, Marinette, you and your friend can frost these cupcakes now. And don't forget to use the buttercream filling!" Marinette's dad said as he walked up to the register. Marinette marched over to the frosting rack and grabbed two frosting bags, buttercream, pre-made Eiffel Tower decorations, and the light pink frosting.

"Whoa, wait a minute there baker queen." Adrien teased as he held up his hands. "I don't know how to do any of this. You'll have to teach me." Marinette let out a sigh and set the cupcakes on the cooling rack before walking back over to help Adrien practice on some deformed cupcakes.

"Okay, first we put the frosting in the frosting bags, like this." Marinette said grabbing the buttercream and a putting it in a frosting bag. "We're going to practice filling on these extra cupcakes. Got that much?" Adrien nodded and tried to dump the whole tub of buttercream filling into the frosting bag.

"Whoa, kitty cat! You almost spilled that buttercream all over the place! Let me show you how." Marinette said scrambling to grab the tub before Adrien spilled it. Adrien watched the girl in awe as she reached past him and grabbed a clean spoon. Carefully holding the bag in one hand, and the spoon with buttercream in the other, Marinette plopped the spoonful into the bag. After closing the bag, Adrien decided he wanted to try his luck. He crept up beside the girl and took the bag - while kissing her cheek - trying not to spill everywhere. Marinette steered him in front of a cupcake and instructed him to fill it with the buttercream.

"And how am I supposed to do that exactly?" Adrien asked looking at the cupcake that didn't have a hole where the filling was supposed to go. Marinette took his hand and poked a hole in the cupcake, filling it slowly.

"That's how. Now you try." Marinette teased. Adrien placed another cupcake in front of him and stabbed the frosting bag into the cupcake. This time, however, the buttercream flowed out the sides of the wrapper. Marinette could barely hold in her laughter as the blonde boy pouted and whined that he couldn't do it. Adrien shoved the cupcake aside and snatched a different one up.

"Slow and steady… there you go." Marinette guided. This time, Adrien put the frosting bag into the center and filled it slowly. However, he then got excited as he pulled the frosting bag out of the hole and buttercream splattered everywhere. Marinette couldn't - and didn't - stop laughing until she was practically crying.

"It's not _that_ funny." Adrien grumbled. For the last time, he placed the buttercream in the center of the new cupcake. He whooped when it didn't flow out the sides and when buttercream didn't get everywhere. Quicker than Marinette could react, he kissed her cheek, making her face turn pinkish-red.

"No more of that you kitten!" Marinette whisper shouted as she started to teach him how to frost the cupcakes now. Oh, how he loved her.

 **Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you liked this chapter! Bug out!**


	3. Plotting Revenge

"Ladybug, your earrings are flashing! You have to get out of here!" Cat Noir called as they were bombarded by reporters. The team had just taken down the villain, Bone Breaker, when Ladybug's miraculous started to flash, but there wasn't anywhere to go. They were underneath the Eiffel Tower, surrounded by people, and out of time.

"HEY! Make room for Ladybug! She's about to change back!" Someone screamed over the shouts of reporters. It was Alya. Thank gosh that she noticed! Ladybug used her yo-yo to grab onto the railing of the viewing deck on the Tower. Good thing that nobody was up there, because she had about 30 seconds to hide before changing back into Marinette.

"What are you doing up here?" Asked a voice she didn't recognize. As she turned around, she saw the face of Sabrina's dad gazing down on her.

"I was hiding! From the bad guy! Up here! Yep, I was hiding!" Marinette said in a rush, putting on her best innocent face hoping and praying that the police officer would buy it. Uh-oh, she saw the suspicious look on his face.

"She's with me officer, don't worry." Cat Noir said as he hopped down from the railing post. The officer nodded and walked away leaving the odd pair alone. "So… good thing I saved you before that guy figured out the truth." Marinette just rolled her eyes. That cat was so annoying!

"Just take me home, okay?" Marinette sighed. Cat Noir wrapped his arm around her waist and they set off for the bakery.

* * *

"I've been thinking… when did you and Adrien start baking together?" Alya asked the next day at school. The girls were walking to their lockers before morning class.

"What do you mean 'baking together'?" Marinette asked curious how she found out about Saturday. She hadn't told anyone… so that left Adrien to blame.

"Girl, it's all over the internet! In the latest issue of his dad's magazine, he had a whole article about his school life. There was also a paragraph on you two baking together on Saturday. I want to know when you started baking together!" Alya said taking out the magazine and pointing to the article. Adrien was going to pay.

"He wanted to help out at the bakery on Saturday, so I taught him how to bake! That's all! I promise." Marinette said holding her hand up, showing that she was innocent.

"I've also been thinking about what we should do to Adrien and Nino for pretty much trampling over us on Friday. Do you have any ideas?" Alya whispered as they walked past the boys. Marinette shook her head and waved at Adrien, who was talking to Nino.

"No, but we should meet up at lunch to talk about it." Marinette whispered back. Alya nodded and took out her phone to set a reminder.

* * *

"Marinette, can I join you guys for lunch?" Adrien asked walking up behind them and nearly scaring Marinette.

"No, sorry. Alya and I are having a girls lunch out." Marinette said shooing the boy away. Adrien took the hint that they wanted to be alone and walked back to Nino.

"They are having a 'girls lunch out' apparently. That just leaves you and me, bro." Adrien reported. Nino shrugged and turned to walk to Adrien's car.

"I wonder what that's all about." He said walking to the other side of the car. Adrien ducked into the car and told his bodyguard to take them to his house.

"Probably just shoes or something. Maybe makeup. Girly stuff like that." Adrien guessed. Nino shrugged again and they rode the rest of the way talking about what girls talk about.

* * *

"You know how I also can tell that you guys are hanging out more? You can actually talk to him." Alya pointed out walking into the bakery and waving to Marinette's parents.

"Good point. But what if I was starting to get over him? Then what?" Marinette questioned. Alya laughed and told her that she was going crazy. They kept on talking all the way up to the fridge when Marinette asked what Alya wanted to eat.

"Do you have any… salad?" Alya asked. Marinette nodded and grabbed two plates out of the cupboard and filled them with salad. Then Alya had to look away because Marinette had to add her secret ingredient that made everything better. Together the girls went up into Marinette's room.

"Now, have you thought of anything that we could do to the boys?" Alya asked.

"Yep, have you?" Marinette answered.

"Yeah. So I was thinking that we tell them that you're moving away and have you pretend to be sick so that you can stay home from school for a couple of days to make it more realistic." Alya explained.

"Okay, but what if they see that the bakery is still open? Or they ask my parents where I am? Or where I'm moving to? Or-" Marinette said getting cut off.

"Girl, you over think too much! I've already got all that covered! Now, what was your idea?" Alya asked crossing her legs and leaning back.

"I was thinking that we could tell them that you or I was switching schools so that we didn't have to see them. Or something like that, but I love yours compared to mine." Marinette added. Alya nodded.

"So it's decided," Alya announced "We're going with my plan. How about you stay home on Wednesday to Saturday."

"Wait, one last thing… how am I going to convince my parents I'm sick?" Marinette asked. Alya just grinned her evil grin and said, 'Trust me.'

* * *

"I wonder what the girls are eating." Nino said looking down at his 2-course meal. "Probably not something _this_ fancy."

"Dude, stop talking about the girls already!" Adrien whined. Ever since Adrien told Nino that the girls were having lunch without them, Nino couldn't stop talking about them. Especially his girlfriend, Alya.

"I'm sorry, but I just think that it's kind of weird! Don't you think so?" Nino asked for the 1,000,000th time. Adrien _was_ thinking about the girls, - especially Marinette - but at least he wasn't saying that out loud!

"Oh, remember when we pretty much trampled the girls? I wonder what Alya was talking about when she said 'You just wait'. Hopefully nothing bad." Nino wondered aloud.

"Okay, let's head back to school, or at least the bakery, to see the girls. Will that get you to stop?" Adrien asked. Nino nodded and got up from the table. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

"Alright class, don't forget to finish reading chapters 2 and 3 tonight! And have a good night." The teacher said as the bell rung and kids started leaving.

"Adrien? Can I talk to you in private?" Marinette questioned walking to the front of his desk.

"Sure, meet you outside my car okay?" He said gathering his things. Marinette nodded and walked out of the room leaving him alone. "I wonder what she wants to talk about."

"Probably just something like, 'Can I be in your next photo-shoot?' ya know?" Plagg said zipping out of his hiding spot.

"Maybe, girls do ask that all the time." Adrien noted. He secretly hoped that that was the case, and him not being in trouble. "Come on, let's go see what Mari wants."

"So, what did you want?" Adrien said as he gestured for her to get in the car.

"I can't go in there! My parents will kill me if I don't show up!" Marinette said getting all panicked. Adrien laughed at her and told her to cross the street and tell them she was going to a friends house for a while. Marinette ran to the bakery and threw open the door.

* * *

"So, I take it you can come?" adrien asked as soon as she came back.

"Yep, but only until 5:00. Not a minute later." Marinette warned.

When they got to his house, Adrien took Marinette straight to his room and switched of the security cameras. Marinette walked over to his desk and stared, wide-eyed at his computer.

"What, you've never seen a computer like this?" Adrien asked laughing at her face.

"No, is that a problem, Mr. I-am-super-rich-and-can-afford-lots-of-stuff." Marinette teased.

"Nah. What did you want to talk about?" Adrien asked changing the subject.

"Why did you say that we baked together in your article?" Marinette said looking straight at him, her expression serious. Adrien had thought that this would be like the time Chloe had asked to be in his photo-shoot or asked for his autograph.

"I don't know, I thought I was allowed to talk about it. Sorry." Adrien replied just as serious.

"Alright, that's all I wanted to know. But next time, ask me first. Alya was crazy earlier." Marinette said smirking. "Thanks though."

 **I so want them to kiss right there! Well, there's chapter 3, hope you liked it. Bug out!**


	4. Taking Action

"You ready?" Alya asked through the phone early Wednesday morning. Marinette was still half asleep, but she agreed to get revenge on the boys with Alya.

"Yep, what now?" Marinette asked quietly creeping down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Okay, now follow my directions exactly." Alya said before telling Marinette how to make fake vomit so that she could stay home and put the plan into action. Marinette quickly and quietly did everything Alya said, and in no time they had the perfect concoction. Now all they needed was to put their plan into play.

* * *

"Alya, where's Marinette?" Adrien asked when he saw the empty seat next to her.

"She moved away yesterday. Her aunt and uncle are taking care of the bakery." Alya said waving off the question. Adrien's jaw dropped and his eyes widened at the fact that he was never going to see his Bugaboo ever again. He wanted to just dig a hole and stay there forever - or until Marinette came back, that is.

"You don't seem surprised at all. What's up with that?" Nino asked his girlfriend.

"She never told you guys? Huh, she told me. Too bad." Alya replied in the same tone. Again, Adrien was shocked. This time because Marinette hadn't even told him, and partly because Alya was acting like she didn't care. "Oh, and, don't go to the bakery. They aren't selling pastries anymore. They're going to join the chain of Robot Restaurants. I think that that's where a robot serves you food."

"Okay, class, time to get started." The teacher called, pulling Adrien from the girl and forcing him to pay attention to what she was saying. Why did this have to happen? And, if Marinette really did move away, Cat Noir would have to defeat villains on his own! And everyone knows how that would work out. He shivered just thinking about it.

* * *

"So, how's the plan going so far?" Marinette asked through the phone. Alya had called her as soon as she got away from the boys at lunch.

"Not bad, but I think that Adrien misses you." Alya teased, entering the bakery. "I'll be up in a second, so I can tell you everything,"

* * *

"Are you sure that you saw her go in there?" Nino asked as he crept behind Adrien.

"Dude, trust me. My eyes are 20/20, okay?" Adrien snapped. Even though she said not to go there, Alya had opened the door and walked right in.

"Can we just get some lunch? And _then_ we can question her about it later." Nino whined. Adrien was _not_ going to spent another day with a whiney Nino.

"Fine. Get in the car." Adrien sighed turning around and heading back. He wondered what Alya was up to. Maybe it was payback? No, she wouldn't do that! They were friends right!

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Alya called walking up the stairs behind them after lunch was over.

"Alya, how come you went to the bakery at lunch?" Adrien asked.

"I was going to check out what Marinette's room looks like now that she's officially gone. Then I went back to my house. Is that a problem?" Alya asked pretending to look hurt.

"No, just wondering." Adrien quickly said. She looked as if she might cry. And that is exactly what she wanted.

"I was really trying to stay cool and calm, but you guys are accusing me of stuff!" Alya yelled as she dashed out of the room a fake tear rolling down her cheek. She didn't stop running until she made sure that nobody was in the bathroom, so that she could lock the door. She then whipped out her phone to call Marinette.

"Hello? What happened? Did they find out?!" Marinette asked into the phone. She had just crawled into bed with her phone to watch Netflix and rest. The sudden call from Alya had her worried - until Alya started having a laugh attack.

"No, girl! I tricked them into thinking that they made me cry! Turns out, they saw me go into the bakery, and then that's when it went from 'Ha, we got you now!' to 'Oh, god! We're such bad people!' in an instant. It was _sooooooo_ hilarious!" Alya managed through her laughter. Marinette let out the breath she had been holding and started to giggle. Those boys will believe anything!

"You really had me there for a second! I was super worried!" Marinette sighed, she couldn't tell Alya that she was secretly hoping that the boys _would_ find out. Only to understand what the homework was about, though. Not to see Adrien. Nope, just homework. Okay… _maybe_ she wanted to see Adrien, and to feel his arm wrapped around her shoulders when she was cold. Still… she promised Alya, and she wasn't going to break that promise now.

"I'd better be getting back the bell-" _DING!_ "- has just rung. Can't be late to science!" Alya said hanging up the phone.

"Okay, bye!" Marinette sighed. She curled up on her bed, pulled the sheets over her head, and dreamed about Adrien.

* * *

"Marinette, wake up!" Yelled a familiar voice from below. Peeking over the side of her bed, she saw Alya with a plate of cookies in her hand. "Time to do our homework!"

"Ugh, I was just in the middle of an awesome dream! It was about not having to do homework!" Marinette complained climbing down the ladder and onto her desk chair. This is so unfair!

"Want a cookie? Your parents said you needed a snack, and plus, they're fresh off the cooling rack!" Alya chirped, hoping to cheer up the dark-haired girl in front of her. And that is exactly what she did.

"Mmmmm… these taste awesome! My dad always knows what to bake." Marinette announced through a big bite of cookie. Alya giggled and grabbed herself a cookie. They sat there for a minute, enjoying their cookies, when someone from below called.

"Alya? You up there?" The voice yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Uh-oh, that sounded like a boy. Hopefully, it wasn't their boys. Especially Adrien.

"I'll be right back. Sit tight." Aya said as she slipped under the trapdoor. Marinette sighed and tried to listen for the voices. She could faintly hear the words _leave_ , _trap_ , and _miraculous_ from below. Just then Alya climbed back up through the trapdoor.

"So… what happened? Was it them…?" Marinette questioned. Alya shook her head.

"It was one of my Ladyblog fans. She said that she saw me walk in and followed me up here. The girl is setting a trap hoping to catch Ladybug and find out who she really is!" Alya explained.

"I don't know… Ladybug is pretty good at getting out of traps! Don't you think?" Marinette asked innocently.

"Yeah, you're right. It's just cool that this is what I've started." Alya replied. "You know… people are trying to unmask Ladybug - just for my blog!"

"Still…" Marinette argued. Alya sighed and grabbed the algebra textbook. Ugh, time for homework.

* * *

The next couple of days were a tad better. Marinette's parents bought the puke thing again - which was good. Alya convinced the boys that Marinette was really gone… _and_ Hawkmoth seemed to be watching what would happen with this revenge plot. Probably waiting for Adrien to get mad or something so that he could akumatize him. Whatever it was, he wasn't putting out any black butterflies… which was good. The only thing wrong with this plan was that Marinette still missed Adrien. A lot.

"Come on, Marinette, it's just until tomorrow! Don't give up now!" Alya scolded when Marinette told her that she couldn't do it anymore. Marinette sighed and looked at one of the photos of Adrien on her wall. Alya saw what she was looking at and tore down the picture.

"I know! Let's take down you pics of Adrien! That will take your mind off him." She said scrambling around tearing the pictures off the walls and putting them in a empty box. Marinette whined, but agreed to take down every picture - except the one of her and Adrien holding up their finished cupcakes.

"Okay… it looks good! Now, I'm going to be late, so see you soon!" Alya called as she through the hatch open and ran down the stairs to Marinette's room. Marinette caught a glimpse off her best friend as she ran up the stairs and into the school. Silence filled Marinette's ears once again as she settled in her bed and stared at the blank wall. Ugh, she hated this plan!

* * *

"Alright, how do we do this?" Marinette asked for the 1,000,000th time that morning.

"I'm going to tell you one last time." Alya sighed, exhausted. "You are going to call Adrien and have him tell Nino to meet him in front of the Eiffel Tower in 15 minutes. Then you will show up. And then they will be happy, blah, blah, blah. And that's when I come in. We laugh our heads off at their reaction, even if it's not funny at all. Got it?"

"Yeah, shall I call him now?" Marinette asked staring down at her phone in her hands.

"Yep. Now remember the plan!" Alya encouraged.

Marinette slowly went to her contacts and found Adrien's number. She hit the call button.

"Hello? Marinette?" Adrien nervously asked on the other side of the phone call.

"Hey, I need you and Nino in front of the Eiffel Tower in 15 minutes, okay? I'll be there." Marinette explained.

"Whatever you say…" Adrien replied hesitantly, hanging up. Marinette put her phone in her mini-purse. She and Alya then descended down the stairs and out the bakery door.

* * *

"Dude, I'm _not_ lying!" Adrien claimed as he called Nino. He had just gotten off the phone with Marinette and was telling Nino that shey had to go to the Eiffel Tower.

"Alright, but if we get there and she isn't there then you have to tell me… your deepest, darkest, most embarrassing secret!" Nino decided.

"Fine. I'm telling you the truth though. I swear." Adrien replied.

"Anyway, I'll be waiting for you outside my place, okay?" Nino said changing the subject.

"Be there in 5 minutes." Adrien said. Nino hung up and Adrien walked out of his room and down into the main room to call for his car.

* * *

As soon as the car came to a stop, Adrien flung open his door and ran up to the tower. Nino trailed behind and came to a stop next to Adrien.

"Dude, I don't see-" Nino started.

"There!" Adrien pointed at a girl with dark hair, pink capris and a dark jacket. She wasn't even facing him, but he instantly knew it was her. She then turned around, and confirmed that, it was indeed, Marinette. Adrien ran to her and barely noticed that Ala was standing next to her.

"Adrien-" Marinette got out.

All of a sudden he threw his arms around her and kissed her. On the lips. And he didn't let go until someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but we're here too." Alya scolded, jabbing a finger at Nino and herself.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it." Adrien said as he started to blush.

"Sure you could've." Alya deadpanned. "Anyways… that's not why we're here."

"That's right." Marinette confirmed.

"Marinette didn't actually move away. We were getting revenge on you for knocking us over!" Alya said beginning to giggle.

"Wait… so I was worried sick that I wasn't ever going to see Marinette ever again, while you got revenge on us? What's up with that?" Adrien pouted. These girls don't get it! Cat Noir would have to save Paris from Hawkmoth, if Marinette had moved away - not to mention Adrien would go insane- and they thought this was _FUNNY_?!

"Don't ever do that again!" Adrien managed. Then the girls burst into laughter, with Nino following their lead. Eventually all 4 of them were practically crying. Man, how he loved these guys!

 **Sorry for the long wait, I had my school's Spring Break and couldn't work on the chapter. I hope you enjoyed! Also, don't worry about me not writing chapters, I'm just really busy during the week. On that note, I'm going to try to get all of the chapters I plan to make done so you can read them. Comment and tell me what you think, it does help me. Bug out!**


	5. Rainy Day

"Cat Noir! Hurry up!" Ladybug called over her shoulder at the silly cat. They were on the rooftops of Paris, patrolling for baddies. Cat used his stick and projected himself in front of Ladybug.

"Now who's the slow poke?" Cat teased. Ladybug just slowed to a stop and rolled her eyes at the sill cat. Just then, the sky started to produce tiny droplets of water.

"Aw, man! It's going to start raining hard soon, so we should probably take cover." Ladybug commented. Cat Noir just ignored her and started to shake himself off, which only made Ladybug even more wet. Ladybug stood there waiting for Cat to give up, but he kept at it for another 15 minutes - by which at that time it had started to pour. Ladybug finally decided to take matters into her own hands and drag the cat-boy under an awning in the street below.

"Hey, why'd you do that?" Cat Noir complained as Ladybug sat down on the curb.

"If you want to get more wet, by all means, go back out there." Ladybug replied calmly. Cat just sighed and plopped down next to her. Ladybug began to stroke his hair and put it into mini braids. Cat snuggled up close to her and they both just enjoyed each other's company. At one point the rain had almost stopped and Cat had went out to see if it was too slippery to finish their patrol. He had returned all wet and reported that there were lots of 'stupid, nasty, ugly worms' and you couldn't go anywhere without stepping on one. In response, Ladybug stuck her hand out, caught some water and flicked it at her partner's face. He jerked his head back, blinked a million times, and pushed her over and into a puddle! This went on for a while until it really did stop raining. Little did either of them know… they were being filmed.

* * *

"Girl, I've got huge news!" Alya told Marinette when they saw each other at school the next day. Alya had rushed up to Marinette and almost knocked her off her feet.

"What is it? Or is it a guessing game?" Marinette asked as the pair of girls walked into the classroom.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir were caught - on camera, I might add - cuddling and playing together in the rain yesterday! Can you believe it?!" Alya exclaimed whipping out her phone to show her friend the video from her blog. Sure as the sun rising in the east, there they were.

"Hey, girls. What ya watchin'?" Adrien asked strolling casually up the step and leaned over Marinette to see. "A video of Ladybug and Cat Noir?"

"Excuse me, we will now call them… LadyNoir!" Alya scolded. _DING!_ The bell rang and Adrien rushed back to his seat. The teacher called their attention to the front of the room, but all he could think about was Alya's video.

* * *

"So, wait a minute. Say that one last time." Adrien asks, getting an eyeroll from Alya.

"Okay, so, Ladybug and Cat Noir were on patrol last night. It started to rain. They took shelter. Cuddled and played with each other. It was filmed and put on my blog. Could I get any clearer?" Alya says for the 1,000,000th time today. Marinette just rolled her eyes and made a you-obviously-don't-get-it face at the blonde boy. Why did he always have to be so annoying?

"Alright, I get it. But one thing?" He asks now. Alya sighs and laces her hand through Nino's. Marinette pretends not to notice, but is internally gushing at swooning at the cute couple.

"And that is?" Marinette asks, answering for her best friend.

"I don't see why it's such a big deal with Ladybug and Cat Noir." Adrien states. Alya gasps and her eyes get big.

"Are you kidding?! This is just the frosting on my cupcake! What about their kiss? What about the Crazy-eyed Cat? What about all the flirting? Anything ring a bell?!" Alya hisses, trying not to scream at him. What a stupid question!

"Whoa, sorry!" He exclaims, holding up his hands in surrender. He had better be sorry!

"Anyway… how is everything going?" Marinette asks changing the subject.

"What do you mean?" Nino asks.

"With, you know, everything? Like, for example, the math test we got back today." Marinette calmly replies.

"I got 100%." Alya boasts.

"I only got 86%" Nino slumps.

"Well, I got 98%. What did you get Marinette?" Adrien says to the girl next to him.

"I also got 100%." Marinette states, proudly.

"Good for everyone!" She says right after. Although he didn't say it, Adrien could tell that Nino wasn't liking this topic.

"So, what about the school sleepover on Friday? Are you guys looking forward to it?" Nino says. Marinette and Alya exchange a silent conversation.

"Yeah, but girls and boys are separated in the gym." Alya says, hesitantly. Adrien isn't surprised, many things are still separated by gender in the world. Such as wrestling, which is a boy sport. And volleyball is for girls.

"That's okay. We'll still have a good time, right?" Adrien says. _DING!_

"Oh, there's the warning bell. We'd better be getting back to class." Alya gathers up her stuff and walks with Marinette.

* * *

"So… remember when Alya was explaining that the footage was the icing on the cupcake earlier at lunch?" Adrien asks. It was just after school and they were walking to Marinette's place to do homework.

"Yeah, what about it?" Marinette absently responds.

"Well, what about that kiss? When did that happen?" He asks.

"On Valentine's Day. You had been hit with an arrow. I had to change you back." She responds, looking into his big beautiful green eyes.

"I don't remember that." He whines. Adrien kicks at a dandelion that has sprouted in a crack in the sidewalk.

"Adrien? Adrien! ADRIEN!" Marinette yells, trying to get the boys attention.

"Huh?" He finally realizes. Marinette grabs his face and lip locks him. Their lips warm each other's insides, turning them to slush.

"Happy now?" Marinette giggles, pulling away. Adrien nods his head way too fast. Marinette just smiles. Adrien takes Marinette's hand. They walk into the bakery like that. Hand in hand.

 **Okay, I'm soooooooooooooo sorry for the super long wait, but… I'm not perfect. I'm trying, so cut me some slack. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and know that there are going to more chapters to come. I'm going to try to write 20 chapters, so I'm not quite finished yet. Well, that's all for now! Bug out!**


	6. School Sleepover

"Are you ready?" Alya asked Marinette after school. Today was Friday, and the school was holding a sleepover for the 8th, 9th, and 10th grade students. Alya had taken her things to school, but Marinette hadn't because she lived so close. Everyone else was already at school, setting up their sleeping bags.

"If you want good spots, I'll have to stay here. You can get some basic sleepover supplies without me, can't you?" Alya asks Marinette. Marinette nods and runs over to the bakery, in which she lives.

"Back so soon?" Marinette's dad asks, seeing Marinette run through the bakery. Marinette heads up to her room to gather her things. When Marinette comes back down, she took a box of cookies.

"Yep. I hope you don't mind if I take these." She calls over her shoulder as she left the building and crossed the street.

* * *

"Hey, Alya do you know where Nino is?" Adrien asks her.

"I don't know. Maybe the bathroom? Just wait, he'll show up." Alya says, pausing setting up her tent. The girls and the boys are separated in the gym and the girls have practically made a huge room out of their side. Everyone has their own tent with their supplies in it. However, the boys have clear aisles between the small groups. Adrien heads back over to his sleeping bag to find Plagg, and make sure that he's hidden for when Nino comes back.

"Adrien, you know that there's such a thing as light packing, right?" Nino says when he comes back. Looking at the three bags Adrien brough, he laughed nervously.

"I know, but there's lots of things I have to bring in order to maintain this face." Adrien teases, striking a funny pose. Marinette runs past the boys and drops one of her pillows. Adrien picks up the pillow and walks over to the fort.

"Hey, Marinette? You dropped this." Adrien said, handing the pillow to her. He looks around the tent and notices that Tikki is nowhere to be found.

"She's hiding." Marinette says, reading his expression. Adrien nods and goes back over to his sleeping bag.

"How do you expect me to sleep in here? Who do you think I am?" A voice calls out. Chloe is at it again. Sabrina is following her around and trying to blow up a air mattress at the same time. Chloe stops and Sabrina plops the mattress down so that Chloe could sit on it. Adrien just rolls his eyes, shakes his head, and walks over to Nino.

"Hey man. It's almost time for the games to start." Nino says, pointing to the gathering group. The teachers leave the class alone and go to check on the other, younger grades.

"Do you guys want to play a board game together?" Alya asks as she walks over to Nino and Adrien, with Marinette in tow. Adrien and Marinette nod and Nino asks what game.

"How about 'Sorry'? That's fun." Marinette suggests. Adrien walks over and grabs the game off of the pile.

* * *

They played until people started to get into a large circle. The group was debating on what to play out of truth or dare, twister, or two truths and a lie. Truth or dare won, with twister being next.

"Alright, I'll go first. Hmm… Adrien, truth or dare?" Nino says loud enough to get everyone's attention. Adrien knew that Nino was planning something for either one, but he wasn't going to risk truth. Nino knew things that nobody else did.

"Dare. Let's start this off right." Adrien says. Nino thinks for a second.

"I dare you to… kiss Marinette. Anywhere you want." Nino adds. Adrien sees Marinette squirm next to him. He leans over and pecks Marinette's cheek before she can pull away.

"Awe, that wasn't even a kiss!" Alix complains. Adrien rolls his eyes and turns to Marinette a second time. This time he takes her face in his hand s and lip locks Marinette.

"That better? Everyone happy?" Adrien asks, looking over his classmates. Nobody objects. Not even Chloe.

"Good. Alya, truth or dare?" Adrien asks the girl.

"Dare." She says without missing a beat.

"I dare you to let Chloe do your makeup." He smirks, watching the smile on Alya's face disappear. Alya opens her mouth to say something, but closes it and walks over to Chloe.

"Chloe, truth or dare?" Alya asks Chloe. Chloe doesn't even look up from getting her supplies when she says truth.

"Where's your mom?" Alya asks. Chloe freezes and looks at the girl by her feet.

"I don't know." She calmly says. She gets to work on Alya's makeup, most likely making it look horrible.

"Marinette, truth or dare?" Chloes asks the dark haired girl.

"Truth." She replies. Chloe smirks and asks why she hasn't made out with her new boyfriend yet.

"What new boyfriend?" She asks confused. Marinette doesn't have a boyfriend.

"You know, the one you stole from me. The one sitting next to you." Chloe says, trying to act all innocent. Adrien rolls his eyes and wraps his arm around her.

"She means me. I guess we're dating now." He smirks.

"Oh, no no no. That doesn't mean we're dating. And I haven't made out with Adrien because I don't want to." She pushes Adrien's arm off her and scoots a tad away. This goes on for a while until only Nino is left.

"Nino, truth or dare?" Julaka asks. Nino says dare.

"I dare you to… let us paint your nails." She smirks. Nino agrees and Chloe whips out some pink polish. By that time Alya had her make up finished and Chloe didn't make her look horrible.

"Why do you think that I would ruin a chance to make her actually look good? Never!" She had said.

* * *

They all headed to bed shortly after playing two truth and a lie because it was getting late. Everyone had crashed by 12:30. Except for Marinette that is. She couldn't stop thinking about Adrien kissing her in front of everyone. Twice! Tikki had to wake up and force Marinette to go to bed at one point, but Marinette still dreamed about it. What did she get herself into? This wasn't just Adrien Agrest… it was also Cat Noir. So why did she feel this way? Only time will tell…

 **Okay guys, don't hate me. Now that it's summer, I'll be posting more, I promise. But, don't forget that I'm also writing two stories for an app, so I have to work on that too. I'm planning on making 20 chapters, so don't worry about me ending it soon. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Bug out!**


	7. Twisted Kitten

"Cat! Now!" Ladybug screamed over the waves. They were fighting the villain Water Warrior, and all they had to do to defeat her was for Cat to use his cataclysm so that Ladybug could use her Lucky Charm - a lasso - to grab the battle axe with the akuma in it. Today a poor lumber girl was innocently working when a certain girl walked past and made fun of her sweaty, dirty, poor appearance. The girl had been told this many times, but this time, she snapped. Hawkmoth saw and sent a pretty black butterfly to get his prey. And now Cat smacked the supporting beams of the bridge where Water Warrior stood. The bridge collapsed, and while Water Warrior was in the air, Ladybug used her Charm to grab the axe and pull it back. Cat grabs the axe in mid air and swings it around to Ladybug.

"Do you want something?" Cat asks, leaning on the handle of the weapon. _Beep beep!_ Ladybug's earrings flash indicating that she only has two minutes left before changing back.

"Hurry up!" She scolds the cat-boy. She uses her yo-yo to grab the axe and snatches it away. She then grabs Cat's stick and hits the axe like a baseball, where the axe's handle snaps and an akuma slips out. Ladybug catches the akuma and then purifies it before releasing the butterfly.

"Got to go!" Ladybug shouts over her shoulder after repairing everything. Cat's not done yet. He vaults over Ladybug and lands in front of her.

"Cat! Get out of my way! I've got a minute left!" She tries to push past him, but he moves back. Ladybug then grabs his wrist and twists it behind his back. Sweeping her foot under him to make him fall, she grabs her yo-yo and is off to her house.

"Thanks Ladybug. I'll be sure to return the favor." Cat says, says, brushing off. Little did he know that Ladybug had just sprained his wrist.

* * *

"Girl, you have to see this!" Alya says as the girls walk into Marinette's room after school. Marinette looks over at Alya and peeks at her phone. Adrien had sent her a text saying that he had a sprained wrist. Weird, she hadn't gotten a text. And all day, Adrien had been acting weird around her. Ignoring her, pushing past her, not acknowledging that she was there at all. Was this about last night when she left him on the ground?

"Weird, I wonder what happened." Alya says, shutting off her phone and getting out her textbook for their algebra homework.

"What are the problems?" Marinette asks, flipping through her textbook.

* * *

"Adrien, what happened?" Nino asks the blonde the next day, looking at his bandages.

"I twisted it climbing up my climbing wall Wednesday night." He replies. He gets his homework out from the night before and ignores the whispering behind him.

* * *

"Adrien! Come back! Please!" Marinette calls, running after the boy. He walks faster to the car waiting to take him home. Marinette finally reaches the car as he climbs in.

"Please, Adrien. Let me talk." She pleads. He closes the door on her and they drive away. She runs into the bakery, ignoring her parents as they wave at her. Marinette runs into her room and throws herself onto her bed and starts to cry.

"Marinette, it's okay. Please don't cry." Tikki soothes.

"He hates me Tikki! I hurt him. I'm not going to be okay." Marinette says, rolling over and wiping her face. Tikki flies over and hugs Marinette.

"If he gets so mad because of an accident, then you shouldn't feel so bad. He needs to get over it just like you. Sorry, but that's the truth." Tikki explains. Marinette sits up.

"You're right Tikki. I'm going to go get a plate of cookies." Marinette says, climbing down and leaving the room for a minute.

"Oh, Marinette." Tikki sighs, shaking her head.

* * *

"Plagg, do you think that I'm over reacting?" Adrien asks the feasting kwami.

"Cheese is the best. Who do you think you are? You don't like cheese? I don't know you." Plagg responds, giving away the fact that he wasn't listening to a word that Adrien was saying.

"Plagg. Pay attention." He scolds.

"What?" Plagg rolls his eyes.

"Do you think that I'm over reacting?" Adrien asks for the second time.

"Did she mean to hurt you?" Plagg asks, eyeing another piece of camembert. Adrien thinks for a second. She probably didn't, but then again, maybe she did. What if she meant to, so that he didn't do it again? He wasn't taking that chance. Marinette would have to apologise to him, if she meant to hurt him or not.

"Yes. So I didn't do it again." Adrien replies.

"Then, no. You aren't over reacting." Plagg says, swallowing a whole piece at once. Adrien sits in his desk chair and turns to his computer.

* * *

"Alya, I'm not going to try anymore. If Adrien is mad at me, he needs to talk to me like a normal person. Not a little kid." Marinette claims the next afternoon during lunch.

"Good for you. That's what I do to Nino. Although, he and I haven't really gotten into a fight before. Just tiny things." Alya comments, "You know when this fight is over, we should go on a double date. You and Adrien with me and Nino. We'd get milkshakes or something like that."

"Alya! We're not dating!" Marinette blushes. Alya giggles and checks the time.

"Time to go! I hope that you don't mind not washing dishes right now. We'll be late in 5 minutes." Alya says as she walks over to the sink and plops her dish in and opens the door for Marinette to follow. Marinette gets up and follows Alya to class.

* * *

When Adrien walks in class, Marinette doesn't try to get his attention. She just sits there and talks to Alya. Before she would wave at him or stand by his seat. This was unusual. He shakes it off and ignores her right back.

"Adrien, dude, what's up with you and Marinette? You two haven't even acknowledged that she is even here. Did you get in a fight?" Nino asks, gathering info for his girlfriend.

"On Wednesday she did something unexpected. And now she acts like nothing happened. I just want an apology. Is that so bad?" Adrien says loud enough for the people behind to hear, but not everyone. He then takes out his notebook where he was doodling Ladybug when Marinette found Plagg. He draws a huge X over her and wrote in all capital letters 'Cats are better than bugs any day. Ladybug's are stupid.' Then he ripped it out of the notebook and tossed in in the trash.

"Hey, Alya? Do you think that you could make a blog about Cat Noir? He's cooler than Ladybug." He tells the girl.

"No, I'm fine. You can though if you like him so much." Alya responds. She goes back to talk to Marinette, but Marinette leans in and whispers something to Alya so that Adrien can't hear. _DDIINNGG!_ The bell sounds, telling everyone class has officially started.

* * *

"Alya, thanks for coming. I'm going to call Adrien and if he answers tell him that I meant to call you and hang up. What do you think?" Marinette tells her best friend.

"Where did that innocent Marinette that I know go? She wouldn't do anything like this." Alya questions.

"Alya, I'm not any different. If I got mad at you, I might do the same. Adrien brought this on himself." Marinette answers, rolling her eyes. Alya holds her hands up in surrender. Marinette gets out her phone and calls Adrien, ready to hatch her plan.

"Hello? Something you want to tell me?" A familiar voice asks.

"What? Alya, what are you talking about?" Marinette acts surprised.

"This is Adrien." He says. Marinette hits end call.

"Was I to harsh?" Marinette asks Alya. Alya shakes her head no and gets out her tablet for our reading homework.

* * *

"That was vicious. Vile, cruel." Plagg remarks. Adrien had just told Plagg about the phone call from Marinette.

"I think that she was called me on purpose just to hang up on me. Why can't she just apologise. What's wrong with that?" Adrien complains. Marinette doesn't get that you have to apologise when you hurt someone. Unless they don't mean to… oh no! He'd been treating Marinette like dirt for something she didn't even mean to do.

"Plagg, you're wrong. I am over reacting. I have to tell Marinette!" Adrien exclaims.

"Do you really think she'll listen to you if you call her?" Plagg points out. Adrien stops to think.

"You're right. I have to tell her tomorrow at patrol." Adrien decides.

"I wouldn't do that either." Plagg says.

"If you're such a master, what should I do?" Adrien asks.

* * *

Alya had just left from hanging out on Friday when Marinette got an anonymous note in her door. It was addressed to her specifically. The note read

 _To Marinette,_

 _Meet me at the top of the Eiffel Tower at sunset._

 _I have something for you._

"You should go and find out what it is. What if it's Chloe trying to apologise. You never know." Tikki giggles.

"Well, that's in about 45 minutes. I'll watch this really cool show on Netflix. It's called Miraculous. You'd like it." Marinette explains.

* * *

"Okay, Plagg. The sun'll set in 5 minutes. She should be here soon." Adrien says. Plagg had told him to get Marinette to come here by giving her a note that wasn't signed telling her to come here. Then when she gets here and explain everything to her.

"There she is!" Plagg whisper shouts pointing to a girl on the observatory deck on the tower. Plagg was right, it was Marinette.

"It's you. Oh." Marinette says when she gets there.

"Yes it's me. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for treating you like this." Adrien says.

"Thank you. And I also need to apologise for hurting you. When will it be better?"

"Next week sometime. Probably Monday. It wasn't hurt that bad."

"Oh, well, I'm still sorry."

"It's okay, I forgive you. Accidents happen."

"Anyways, why did you bring me here to tell me this?"

"So we could watch the sunset together." And just like that, everything was fine again. Plagg and Tikki were happy, and so were the two teens they cared for. All was well with the world.

 **Okay guys, I hoped you liked the chapter and liked the other two I posted on Monday. Anyways, did you catch that reference to the show? I tried to be sneaky about it… By the way, If you have any suggestions for what to do for other stories, please tell me. For this story, I have it all planned out already, but comment what you want to see in other stories in the future! Love you all! Bug out!**


	8. X's and O's

"See you two after lunch!" Alya calls over her shoulder as Nino and her walk off. Adrien and Marinette were planning to have lunch with them, but at the last minute they changed plans.

"Alright. Later!" Marinette says, grabbing Adrien's hand and pulling him along. The cool November weather made it perfect for holding hands. Marinette pulled Adrien into the bakery.

"I see that you two are eating here again?" Marinette's mom observes. Adrien nods and waves as they head up to the house above.

"Are you ready for tomorrow? I'm so excited!" Alya exclaims when they gather up their things after school. Tomorrow they are taking a trip to a nearby ice rink since the weather is getting colder. Alya has talked everyone's ear off about the instructor and how amazing she is on the ice.

"Yes, Alya. I tell you the same thing every time you bring it up." Marinette sighs. If Alya keeps it up, she might not be excited anymore.

The instructor's name was Lyra, and she was super sweet. Or so Alya said. She supposedly broke her ankle because she slipped on ice when she was little, and that made her want to learn how to balance on the ice and ice skate so that she couldn't slip anymore. And now she was the best ice skater in Paris. Alya made her sound like a goddess on ice, but Marinette was still a little skeptical. Adrien noticed that she wasn't taking notes in class, so he decided to take action.

"Hey Marinette, do you want to come over to my house later?" He asks, after the bell rings. Marinette gathers her things up and doesn't even hear him.

"Hello? Marinette?" Adrien asks again, waving his hand in front of her. She comes back to the present a little bit.

"Hmm?" She asks, walking next to him. He puts his hands in his back pockets and leans over to kiss her on the cheek. That gets her to the present a bit more.

"What was that for?" She asks, looking at Adrien with her big blue eyes.

"I had to get your attention. I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out?" He asks innocently. She shakes her head no and keeps walking.

"Why not?"

"I need to help in the bakery."

"Can I come to? It'll be like the second time we hung out at your house. Besides the occasional lunch that is." He pleads, making puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but only for helping, not for flirting like last time." Marinette scolds, rolling her eyes. Adrien laughs, remembering how he kissed Marinette and made her blush the whole time.

"How was your evening with Adrien?" Alya askes the next day while they're taking attendance.

"He just came to help at the bakery!" Marinette said, blushing a little. _And do homework, and watch a movie, and play video games._ She thought to herself.

"Alright class, is everyone ready to get onto the bus?" Miss Bustier calls out. Everyone nods and agrees. Except for Chloe.

"Um, Miss Bustier, I can't ride the bus. It'll ruin my hair." Chloe says, putting her hands on her hips. Miss Bustier sighs and agrees to let her ride in her limo. Marinette, Alya, Adrien, and Nino gather their things and head outside to where the bus is waiting for the class.

"Wow, this place is awesome!" Marinette exclaims as she walks through the doors of the ice rink. She'd never actually been here before, but has walked by it on the streets before.

"Girl, don't I know it." Alya says, walking next to Marinette.

The place is huge, with rows upon rows of benches lining the glass panels outside the ice rink. There were huge lights all along the ceiling that made the room just as bright as the outdoors, not that the place needed it with the huge windows on the ceilings. In one corner, there was a concession stand that sold everything from popcorn to ice skates and hockey pucks. There wasn't anyone else at the rink, so the class got the entire place to themselves. In the middle of the rink, stood a girl with long brown hair in a braid. The girl was in a pretty pink skating costume and had gleaming white skates that looked like they were made of snow or sugar. The girl was pretty and elegant, while also looking fierce and daring. She has a snowflake hairpiece in her hair that sparkles when the light hits it. Marinette remembers Alya saying something about that hairpiece being special to Lyra, her parents got if for her when she started skating - or something along those lines. Marinette realized the girl must've been Lyra because Alya started waving at her like a maniac.

"Lyra! Over here!" Alya shouted, running up to the glass. Lyra skates over and steps onto the carpet and gives Alya a hug.

"That's her? I was expecting someone better. Like Surya Bonaly, for instance." Chloe scoffs.

"Excuse me? Are you the bratty one Alya told me about? Chelsea? Clover?" Lyra asks, placing her hands on her hips.

"You didn't just call _me_ bratty did you? My name is Chloe Bourgeois, daughter of the mayor of Paris!" Chloe snaps, being her normal self. Adrien rolls his eyes and puts his hands in his pockets. _Here we go…_ he thinks to himself.

"Oh, yes. Chloe. That's who is was. Are you the one that likes to make everyone else miserable for your own benefit? The one that cheats and is dishonest?" Lyra asks, sitting down on the nearest bench.

"I don't make everyone miserable! I never cheat! You'll be sorry you said that!" Chloe says, crossing her arms angrily. Lyra rolls her eyes and turns to the class.

"I'm sorry about that. Shall we get your ice skates now?" Lyra asks, putting a big smile on her face.

After everyone had gotten their skates on, Lyra told the class to sit on the benches.

"Okay everyone! I've prepared a special performance just for you! Do you want to see it?" Lyra asks the class, who then starts cheering.

"Alright, here I go!" She says and steps onto the ice, gliding gracefully towards the center of the rink. The music starts and she begins to skate.

"Sabrina, come with me!" Chloe says, motioning for the red head to follow her. Sabrina and Chloe walked to one of the pillar that holds up the building.

"Yes, Chloe?" Sabrina asks, clasping her hands behind her back.

"You're going to mess with her performance. We'll see if she ever talks about me that way again!" Chloe instructs. Sabrina ran away and into backstage.

"Let's see, what should I do? Oh, Chloe would approve of this!" Sabrina says, pulling on a lever that lowers a moon onto the ice, almost hitting Lyra.

"What does this do?" She says, pushing a button. Glitter rains down from above the ice.

"Hmmm... I know! I'll shut off the music!" Sabrina says to herself, spotting the sound systems control booth. She ran over there and started hitting random buttons, making the music louder and softer before shutting it off completely.

"One last thing… what's that?" She says, walking over to a control board named 'Special Effects' and looking at it.

"Perfect!" She starts flipping switches and pushing buttons that turn on the smoke machines, let flowers fall from above, turn on the spotlights, blare the goal buzzer, and cause a whole bunch of chaos. Lyra is so distracted by what's happening, she skates through a cloud of smoke, trips over a bunch of flowers on the ice, gets blinded by a spotlight, and falls onto the ice. Sabrina runs back to Chloe, who is laughing her head off.

"Lyra! Are you okay?" Alya asks, rushing out to save her. She skates out to her friend to find her weeping. Lyra stands up, pushing past Alya. She then skates to the door of the ice rink, where she takes off her skates and runs out the doors - still holding the skates.

"That was a little dramatic wasn't it?" Chloe asks, looking at the doors. Outside, Lyra runs to the alleyway and falls to the ground, crying. She takes her skates and throws them as far away as possible..

"I never should've started ice skating. I hate you Chloe!" She screams at the skates, scaring the people passing by the alleyway.

Across Paris, Hawkmoth sensed her hatred and hurt, sending a little black butterfly to her as a gift - which she accepted.

"That's it, I'm not waiting anymore. I'm going to go get Lyra. And Chloe, you better apologise!" Alya says, turning towards the doors. Suddenly, the doors burst open, a icy cold wind sweeping the rink and creating a fog.

"There isn't anymore Lyra." Says the new figure, "There is only Glacia now." The fog dies down so that there's a clear shot of the new villian. Marinette and Adrien stand there with the rest of the class in amazement. They glance at each other, and Adrien nods at Marinette. Glacia skates toward them, using her powers to make her own ice.

"Chloe, would you like to be the first in my collection?" Glacia asks, skating over to her. Alya is the first to react, running towards Chloe. Everyone else starts to run around and get out of the building. Marinette and Adrien run with the crowd, up until they reach the concession stand. They open the door to the concession stand and Marinette locks the door after them.

"You first my lady," Adrien says, doing a small bow. Marinette takes the opportunity to transform into Ladybug and Adrien follows turning into Cat Noir. Leaping over the counter, Ladybug sees that Glacia is circling Chloe, and raising her hands. Ladybug throws her yo-yo and wraps it round her hands. Glacia turns around and smiles when she sees the super heros.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir, welcome to the show. I was just getting started!" Glacia says, skating over to them and circling them until they are all wrapped up. Glacia laughs at them and Ladybug undo's the yo-yo, setting her and themselves free.

"Ladybug! Cat Noir! Help me!" Chloe shouts, waving her arms and running over to them.

"Chloe get back!" Ladybug scolds, grabbing her wrist and pushing her behind Cat Noir.

"Freeze Ladybug!" Glacia shouts, shooting ice crystals at her. Ladybug jumps out of the way and Cat spins his staff so Chloe has a chance to get to the doors without being hit.

"That's just cold of you Glacia." Cat Noir scoffs, leaning on his staff. Ladybug rolls her eyes.

"Sorry to leave you so soon, but I've got others to deal with." Glacia says. She pushes past the two heros, causing them to fall on top of each other, and freezes the doors shut behind her.

"Come on Cat, we have to find a way out of here." Ladybug says, standing up. Cat stands up beside her.

"Do you think that if we get hit, it'll be like that one Disney movie?" Cat asks, scratching his head instead of helping.

"I don't know, but I don't really wanna find out. Our first task is getting out of here." Ladybug says. She knocks on the doors. "They're frozen shut. We won't be getting out this way."

"What about a back exit? Doesn't every building have more than one exit?" Cat replies. They start to run towards the other end of the building, but Ladybug realizes that the windows on the ceiling aren't frozen over.

"Wait Cat! What about the skylights?" Ladybug calls to him. He stops and looks up at the ceiling.

"Those could work." He responds, looking up. Ladybug uses her yo-yo and Cat uses his staff and they land on one of the beams. Cat uses his cataclysm to break the window. They then jumped out the hole and onto the roof,

"Look, there's a trial of ice. And ice sculptures." Ladybug points to the street where Glacia went.

"Maybe she's got a passion for carving ice?' Cat suggests, trying to ease Ladybug's worried mind. Ladybug pouts and they go down to the street.

Turns out, Cat was wrong about the sculptures. Parisians were frozen wherever they looked, and Glacia was still far in front of them. Ladybug uses her yo-yo to swing from building to building following the ice trail, with Cat close behind.

"Why don't you guys just chill?" Glacia shouts at Parisians, turning them into ice.

"You're getting your fun, but what about my side of the deal?" Hawkmoth demands.

"Don't worry, they're following my trail. They won't know what hit them." Glacia says, smiling evilly. Glacia watches as Chloe runs into a building, but not any building. Her father's hotel.

"Cat, I see her! Come on!" Ladybug shouts to her partner. Cat hurrys behind her and they unknowingly fall right into her trap…

Looking around, it's just as normal. Chloe is hiding behind a big flower pot, and when she sees Ladybug and Cat Noir come in, she runs towards them.

"What took you so long to get here?" She snaps, putting her hands on her hips.

"We took the long way?" Cat says, shrugging.

"Well hurry up next time! My hair is all messed up because of you." Chloe pouts, pointing to her hair. Ladybug just sighs and inspects the lobby more closely. Nothing seems to be out of place. Ladybug turns towards Cat and Chloe just in time to see Glacia freeze the doors behind her, trapping them all together.

"Cat, get her out of here! Now!" Ladybug shouts, throwing her yo-yo at Glacia to intercept the ice she sent for Chloe. Cat picks Chloe up and carries her over to the elevator, and sets her inside.

"Get to the your room! Now!" Cat says, turning back towards Ladybug and Glacia. He runs over to Ladybug and helps her deflect another wave of ice blocks.

"Why don't you just give me the Miraculous now? Then I won't have to make you walk on thin ice." Glacia says, opening her arms wide and skating back towards the doors.

"Not a chance." Ladybug growls, spinning her yo-yo.

"Well, that's a shame." Glacia glares at her, "We could've skipped all the mess about to come."

"Oh, well. That's too bad." Cat says, leaning on his staff. Glacia starts going with her ice on full force, pushing the hero's back.

Ladybug lashes out with her yo-yo and get one of her hands, but Glacia pulls on the yo-yo and knocks Ladybug off her footing. Ladybug retracts her yo-yo and gets back on her feet, narrowly missing an ice block. Ladybug and Cat run to one of the elevators and push the button for the restaurant. The doors shut before Glacia can get her ice in.

"That was close." Cat said, stating the obvious.

"You think?" Ladybug pants, looking at him. Cat leans over and pecks Ladybug's cheek before she can pull away.

"Silly kitty." She says, playfully pushing on his chest. The doors open and they walk out ready for a fight.

"Something's not right." Cat says, walking towards one of the tables.

"Be on guard, we don't know when she'll pop up." Ladybug instructs, spinning her yo-yo. They walk around, but don't see anything. They decide to check the next level, the one that Cat sent Chloe to.

"Glacia, this better work. Otherwise…" Hawkmoth warns the villain. Glacia feels a tight squeeze in her head, forcing her to fall to the ground.

"Okay Hawkmoth. I'll get them for you." Glacia promises, holding her head. The pain goes away. Glacia stands up and balls her fists.

"Get ready for an ambush." Ladybug says, spinning her yo-yo. As soon as the doors opened, everything went wrong. Glacia was waiting for them, and Cat was not ready. She shot her ice at him and he started to freeze. He knelt down and Ladybug followed.

"No! Cat Noir!" Ladybug screamed, distracted. Glacia took her shot and and tried to freeze Ladybug too, but Cat wa quicker. He leaped in front of her, blocking the ice and sacrificing himself for her - yet again.

"Save them, for me?" Cat whispered just before he froze completely. Ladybug stood up, shaking.

"Finally, it's just me and you. Hand me your miraculous and it'll all be over." Glacia smirked, reaching her hand out to Ladybug.

"Never. You took everyone from me, but I won't let you steal their last hope." Ladybug growls, standing up.

"So be it." Glacia responds, frowning. "Such a shame."

Ladybug whips her yo-yo around Glacia's wrists and pulls them so her ice hits the ceiling instead of Ladybug. Glacia yanks on the yo-yo and Ladybug retreats it.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouts, using her gift. A pair of skates fall into her hands and she ducks into the nearest room so she can put them on.

They keep fighting, Ladybug pushing Glacia farther and farther back. When they got to the end of the hall, Glacia turned and skated up to the deck on the roof. Ladybug follows, skating faster and faster.

When she reaches the top, Glacia is on the other side of the pool, waiting for her. She shoots ice at Ladybug, but Ladybug dives out of the way and grabs an umbrella as a shield. Glacia shoots ice at her over and over, and Ladybug blocks every strike, moving towards the villain every time. Just then a familiar blonde haired girl jumps out from behind a bush and tackles Glacia.

"Ladybug! Her ice skates! Hurry!" Chloe shouts, holding the villain. Ladybug uses her yo-yo to grab one of her shoes off. She breaks the metal from the shoe and an akuma flutters out.

"Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug shouts, catching the akuma. "Gotcha."

"Bye bye little butterfly." She says, releasing it. She throws her skates into the air, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Everything starts to go back to normal and Ladybug rushes back to the elevator to check on Cat, leaving Chloe and a confused Lyra behind.

"Cat, wake up. Please." Ladybug pleads, cradling by the still frozen Cat Noir. The trail of healing comes and swirls around him. Cat is kneeling just like he was when he froze.

"Ladybug? What happened? Did I freeze?" Cat asks, looking up at her worried face.

"Don't ever do that again you stupid cat! I can't lose you…" Ladybug scolds, tearing up.

"Hey, don't worry. I won't leave you. I promise." Cat says, touching her face. Cat pulls his lady into a tight hug, not wanting to ever let her go. "I… I love you Ladybug."

"What do you mean you're dating?" Alya demands the next day. Marinette had just told Alya that her and Adrien were officially dating.

"I meant that Adrien and I are dating." Marinette says, blushing. Ever since Cat had told her those three words, she knew they had to make it official. And she felt the same way.

"Barely two months ago you couldn't make out full sentences around him. Now you guys are dating? What is happening to my little Marinette? Next thing you know, you'll turn out to be Ladybug!" Alya says, shaking her head as she walks up the stairs to class. Adrien and Nino are already there, and it looks like Adrien told Nino the news because he was standing outside the door waiting for the girls.

"You know that her and Adrien are dating now?" Nino asks, looking at Alya.

"Look at the bright side, we all can go on double dates!" Adrien says, coming out of the classroom. Adrien wraps his arm around Marinette and hugs her close to him. He wasn't going to break his promise.

 **Sorry this chapter took so long. First I had school and homework and everything like that. Then I had writers block for about 4 months and couldn't write anything worth reading. And then I had to come up with a storyline and a villain. I hope you guys enjoyed it and hope that this story is the best yet. I'm still working on writing, but I hope that you see progress. I love all of you guys so much! Bug out!**


End file.
